Chloe Faeles
"Meep." ―Chloe's normal response when stressed. '''Chloe Faeles '''is a recurring villain in the lettuceverse, and forms the criminal duo known as the "Catburglars" with her sister Victoria Faeles. Contents http://character-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:King_Kuda/Character_Sheet_Format# show Information Appearance -------------------------------------------------------------------------> Personality Chloe is a direct contrast of her sister, being best described as a "shrinking violet". She is the nicer of the two, but is pretty reserved compared to Victoria. Due to being constantly put down and abused by her sister, she tends to be quiet and very submissive compared to others.Chloe is extremely afraid of fire due to her sister, and will completely shut down when she sees any fire that isn't from her sister. She also can be merciless when fighting, usually being edged on my Victoria, who all but states that she'll burn her if she fails. Background Backstory Chloe and her sister, Victoria Faeles were born to two exceedingly poor parents. Victoria, being the older was expected, but Chloe was an unplanned child. Because of the family's poverty, food was scarce now that they had another mouth to feed, and they were growing wearier by the day. Convinced they couldn't keep the two children at their home, they sent them to live with their uncle when Chloe was 15 and Victoria was 17. Chloe's uncle was a middle-class police officer, but unbeknowst to Chloe's parents, had a raging gambling addiction and was quite the alcholic. After their Uncle lost more and more money gambling and was fired from the police force due to showing up drunk, he started viciously abusing both Chloe and Victoria. While Victoria tried to fight him off and escape, Chloe became more and more submissive and seemed to be their Uncle's favorite to abuse, and she frequently went one or two days without being fed. After living like that for three years on virtue of having nowhere else to go, Victoria decided to escape. She set the house on fire using her power, grabbed Chloe, and left her uncle to die. Victoria then gave Chloe an ultimatum, become thieves and steal whatever they needed to live so they wouldn't become poor again, or she would kill her. Needless to say, Chloe accepted, and they became the catburglers. ARC 1:Lettuceverse XXX ARC 2:Multiverse She appears alongside her sister in the lettuceverse guarding the breach to the steampunk world with Morgan Vidan, they are distracted by Paige Incanto long enough for the group to run into the breach, but not before Victoria shoots Paige with a fireball, throwing her into the breach as well. Morgan escapes into the breach, leaving a very angry Victoria and confused Chloe defeated as they watched breach close. ARC 3:Fantasy RP Chloe appeared alongside Victoria Faeles as new members of STONE in season 3. Chloe was reluctantly forced into it, and it culminated in STONE summoning Lucifer and nearly ending the world before being stopped by the heroes. Chloe was the only member of STONE besides Alwin to survive, and was jailed. She gets a much bigger role in season 4, where she and Alwin are pardoned by Pheonix and join DeFiance as penace for their former actions. Abilities *"Gust":Chloe can summon and control winds.She can also shoot pressurized blasts of wind if she charges some wind in her hand for a short while. Chloe also uses this ability to create a large gust under her, giving her the ability to glide in the air. *Skilled with her Knives. **Even without her wind powers, she is extremely agile. Paraphernalia *Duel Knives Combat Chloe has masterful use of her wind power and is extremely agile. With help from her powers, Chloe has no difficulty jumping, flipping, and rolling over, under, or above almost anyone who doesn't have the reflexes to pin her down. She also keeps 2 small knives tied into her hair ties, and is quite proficient with them. She also has a favorite move of shooting mini-tornadoes at her opponents. She is not very physically strong however, and can easily be beaten if her movement is restricted. Stats Power:3/5 Speed:4/5 Endurance:2/5 Technique:4/5 Intelligence:3/5 Composure:1/5 Agreeableness:5/5 Trivia *Whenever Victoria gets too enraged and literally starts erupting like a volcano, Chloe will act like a human fire extinguisher and use a strong gust of wind to put out the fire. This actually does seem to calm Victoria down for the most part, oddly. *XXX *XXX Category:Female Characters Category:Lettuce Characters Category:Lettuceverse Category:Character Sheets